Revelations (map)
'Revelations'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHkV7iUjPjg is a Zombies map featured in the Salvation DLC map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, released on September 6th, 2016 for the PlayStation 4. Featuring the Origins cast in the final map of the storyline, they are placed in a world shattered by the release of the Apothicons. Features Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *The primary Easter Egg of the map, For The Good Of All, involves opening the Summoning Key and "completing the cycle". *A new easter egg song called The Gift can be activated by finding 3 teddy bears on the map. **One is at the entrance to Mob of the Dead from the mound, sitting on a chair to the left of a mysterious surgery patient. **The next location is in the theater of Kino der Toten, sitting on a chair in front of the podium. **The final location is in the Verrückt portion of the map, it is on a chair at the beginning of the hallway leading to the jump pad. *There are multiple radios and wisps: see Revelations (map)/Radios, Wisps and Audio Reels *Several hats and helmets can be either found or unlocked around the map: see Revelations (map)/Hats and Helmets *The table in Nacht der Untoten can be used to trade weapons with other players after completing an easter egg involving the chalk messages found in the maps. *If one player completed all other Zombies Main Easter eggs, a spark can be collected in the starting room on the truck. During the Main Easter Egg of Revelations, when the player is able to use the teleporter, the spark can be placed on a custom Mystery Box in Samantha's room. Once they return, the Path of Sorrows can be found as a wall-buy weapon in Shangri-La, and every weapon bought from walls or from the Mystery Box are automatically Pack-a-Punched. Achievements/Trophies Intro Cutscene Transcript Ending Scene Transcript Quotes Gallery Black ops 3 zombies revelations logo.jpg|Title. Revelations PromotionalArt Salvation BOIII.jpg|Promotional artwork. Revelations LoadingScreen BO3.png|Loading screen. Revelations Poster BO3.jpg|Poster for Revelations. Revelations Screenshot 1 BO3.png Margwa.png|An Elemental Margwa. Unnamed Boss Zombie Revelations BOIII.png|A Fury. Every story has a beginning BO3.png And an end BO3.png Kino der toten in black ops 3.png|A fragmented part of the theater from Kino der Toten seen in the sneak peek trailer. Skull Pillar BO3.png Corruption Engine Turret BO3.png Jump Pad BO3.png Nikolai Generator 3 BO3.png Blue Corruption Engine BO3.png Generator Closeup BO3.png Mob of the Dead Bodybags BO3.png Der Eisendrache Revelations BO3.png Primis Statues BO3.png Dempsey Revelations BO3.png Shangri-La Gate BO3.png Staring at the Sun BO3.png Revelations View 1 BO3.png Revelations View 2 BO3.png Revelations View 3 BO3.png Revelations View 4 BO3.png Revelations View 5 BO3.png Revelations View 6 BO3.png Revelations Ingame BO3.png Revelations View 7 BO3.png Revelations View 8 BO3.png Revelations View 9 BO3.png Revelations View 10 BO3.png The House BO3.png Up the Stairs BO3.png House Hallway BO3.png Children BO3.png Origins Crew Arrives BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis Stare BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis Hug BO3.png Maxis Shocked BO3.png Maxis Worried BO3.png Finishing the Job BO3.png Destroying the MDT BO3.png Maxis Asleep BO3.png Stairs to the Basement BO3.png Summoning Key Glowing BO3.png Maxis being preserved BO3.png Maxis Captured BO3.png Shadowman in Hallway BO3.png Shadowman looking down BO3.png Shadowman on a Hill BO3.png Floating Islands BO3.png Map in Space BO3.png Origins Crew with the Shadowman BO3.png Ready to Fight Again BO3.png Apothicon Sun BO3.png Space BO3.png Sunrise BO3.png Monty Curious BO3.png Origins Crew Revelations Ending BO3.png Empty Blood Vial BO3.png Monty Worried BO3.png Monty Examines BO3.png Richtofen Suggesting BO3.png Monty Thinking BO3.png Dempsey Fading Away BO3.png Takeo and Nikolai Fading Away BO3.png Richtofen Fading Away BO3.png Monty get an idea BO3.png Primis Dempsey BO3.png Primis BO3.png Staff Lightshow BO3.png Primis Picture BO3.png The End BO3.png Revelations with one icon BO3.png|The map selection screen with The Giant Gateworm lit up. Revelations with Summoning Key and Gateworms BO3.png|The map selection screen with the Summoning Key and the four Gateworm icons. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Revelations (Sneak Peek) Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Revelations Prologue Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Salvation DLC Pack Revelations Trailer Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Origins Recap REVELATIONS Easter Egg ending cutscene|Outro Cutscene Trivia *The map features many different aspects of previous maps, such as Mob of the Dead and Origins. **Additionally, the round change music is synonymous with where the player's located. For example, if the player is in the Origins trenches, they will hear the Origins round changing theme; if they were in Nacht der Untoten, they would hear the original round changing theme, and so on. This is also the case for when the player dies, as the Game Over music is synonymous with the location the player died in. ***The round change music in the Kino der Toten section seems to have changed; as the round ends, it reuses the one in Buried, and as the round starts, it reuses the theme used in The Giant and Der Eisendrache with a sound effect of a film projector. ****The round start theme in the Shnagri-La section is now changed to Paraphony, the music used in Shangri-La's loading screen. *Unlike in previous maps, all of the icons relating to the previous Easter Eggs (the Summoning Key for Apocalypse Averted, and the Gateworms for Paradoxical Prologue, My Brother's Keeper, Seeds of Doubt, and Love and War) will appear on the map selection screen. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps